


christmas market

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: Hakuryuu goes Christmas shopping, and Judar tags along.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	christmas market

**Author's Note:**

> let's say that magi universe christmas is a winter solstice thing.

It was mid-December when Hakuryuu made his way to the Christmas market. A new but thin layer of snow had engulfed Rakushou just a few days ago, painting everything in white. Hakuryuu’s shopping list consisted mostly of finding presents to his friends and family members, with some personal Christmas necessities added to the bottom. They were too personal to let servants take care of, and besides, it was nice to spend some time downtown with Judar, who had tagged along. 

Hakuryuu crossed off items on his list as he found them while Judar looked around, checking every stall. 

“Are you done yet? I wanna go eaaaaat”, Judar whined while leaning on Hakuryuu’s shoulder. 

“Not yet, but I already have more than half of the things I came to buy. And I’d be able to finish sooner if you didn’t cling onto me.” 

Grumbling noises from Judar, but he did stand straight. They kept walking forward, until suddenly Judar said excitedly: “Look over there, Hakuryuu! It’s a shooting game.” 

There was a stall with a giant sign that read: “WIN GREAT PRIZES! 100 HUANG PER 2 SHOTS”. There were cans piled up, and the back wall was full of all kinds of items. They were nothing of high quality, as one could expect, but small cute items like toys, plushies, and little trinkets. The rules were simple: use a toy gun to shoot down all the cans in a pile, and you would win a prize. 

“You should go and win something for me”, Judar said. 

“Those things are always rigged.” 

“Of course they are. But what ifffff...”, Judar grinned, “I used magic to unrig it?” 

Seeing the surprised and confused expression of the man running the stall as Hakuryuu claimed his prize? It was definitely tempting. It’s what these conmen deserved anyways. A small but dark smirk appeared on Hakuryuu’s face. (_So hot!_ thought Judar.) 

“Alright then”, Hakuryuu agreed, and they walked up to the stall. 

“Hello gentlemen! Would you be interested in a shooting game? Knock down a pile of cans and win a great prize!” the man at the stall told them. 

“Oh honey, sweetheart, please, you must win me something!” Judar wheedled in an overtly sweet voice. Hakuryuu elbowed him for overacting, and Judar snickered. 

Hakuryuu paid 100 huang and moved next to the stall. So he had two shots? Might as well build a little bit of suspense. His first shot was deliberately aimed so that only about half of the cans fell. 

“That’s too bad. But don’t worry, you have one more chance!” the stall owner said in a fake, cheery voice. 

Hakuryuu tried his best not to smile as he aimed the weapon for real now. A pull of the trigger and the whole pile collapsed nicely. The expression on the man’s face really was priceless. 

“You did it!” Judar was trying his best not to sound _too_ smug, as neither wanted to give away the fact that they had planned this ahead. The man gathered himself quickly and handed Judar the prize: it was just some plushie. “Congratulations!” more fake cheerfulness. 

“Wow, this thing looks fucking hideous. I love it”, Judar laughed while examining the plushie as they walked away from the stall. 

“Of course you do”, Hakuryuu sighed while returning to his shopping list. 

“What do you even need all of this stuff for?” 

“Kougyoku and the others wanted to organize something for Christmas, so I’m gathering some supplies for the food.” 

“Christmas party with those idiots, huh?”, Judar made a disgusted face. “I’m never going to be rid of them, am I.” 

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes amusedly at Judar and stopped walking. He turned to stand face to face with him and took a hold of his hand. Judar held onto his back and started swaying their hands from one side to the other just a tiny bit. 

“We can leave early, and I’ll take you somewhere you like”, Hakuryuu promised. 

“You’re going to miss out on the party with everyone.” 

“Does it really matter, as long as we’re together?” Hakuryuu asked calmly. 

“!!!” Judar felt his face heating up, so he lowered it and covered with his free hand. “Will I get used to you saying this stuff right to my face?” 

“I hope not. Your reactions are cute”, from the tone of his voice you could tell that Hakuryuu was still amused. The smug bastard. 

“You’re not helping...” 

Hakuryuu removed the hand on Judar’s face, causing the other to turn to look at him again. He ruffled Judar’s bangs, at which the magician pouted, but then Hakuryuu leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and lasted for a few seconds, until the prince pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment. 

Then Judar’s stomach growled. 

“See? You’re taking way too long! We’re eating right now!” Judar declared and pulled Hakuryuu with him by the hand he was still holding. Hakuryuu, taking a few running steps, went after him, smiling at the whole situation.


End file.
